Ironias
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: El amor no siempre estará donde lo buscas. A veces, lo encontrarás donde menos lo esperas...
1. Chapter 1

-Entra con armadura estilo Al Elric- Si, yo sé que no merezco pasarme por aquí ni que me lean T_T soy una escritora irresponsable pero perdí la musa... traté de alcanzarla cual Pit vuela tras Palutena xDD Sorry... traigo un Two Shot... actualizaré el final para la proxima semana que salgo de vacaiones xDD Espero les agrade... esto salió antes de saber que sería la MakoRin Week sin querer queriendo haré colaboración *-* -su placer culposo es el MakoRin-

Como todo lo que escribo de Free! es para mi Andy-nee... Ti Amokoto con todo mi Makokoro

_**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece es de Koji Oji y KyoAni**_

* * *

><p>¿Cuándo descubrí ese sentimiento? no lo sé. Pero iba creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo qué yo podría denominar amor verdadero. Un chico cómo yo, con poca experiencia, sentí miedo mezclado con una indescriptible emoción. Me enamoré, si me enamoré de mi mejor amigo Haruka Nanase. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, desde que íbamos al jardín de niños hasta hoy; que, sería difícil encontrar a uno sin qué el otro esté a su lado.<p>

Estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, tan seguro cómo qué el cielo es azul y el pasto verde, aún así preferí callar mucho tiempo porque era lo mejor para ambos, tuve miedo de ser rechazado, qué se alejara de mi y antepuse mi amistad a mis sentimientos. Hasta qué un día no pude más, sabía qué era cuestión de tiempo qué Haru descubriera qué algo ocultaba. A veces le miraba de reojo, lo procuraba incluso más que de costumbre, hasta cumpliéndole caprichos de vez en cuando. Planeé más de una vez cómo lo diría, los nervios siempre me traicionaron. Entonces ocurrió, Haruka simplemente preguntó.

-Makoto... ¿Qué es?-le escuché decir de repente. Sus orbes azules qué me encantaban me hacían estremecer de sólo mirarlas. Nos detuvimos frente al salón.

-¿Q-Que e-es qué... Ha-Haru-chan?- no podía creer qué en segundos mi poco autocontrol se fuera para abajo. No sabía qué decir sólo quería salir huyendo de los interrogantes ojos del chico parado frente a mí.

-Hay algo Makoto, dilo-su firmeza me asombraba, generalmente él nunca le ha puesto mayor atención a nada más qué no sea el agua, pero en ese momento simplemente parecía qué se le iría la vida esperando una respuesta.

-N-No entiendo, en verdad qué no- entonces se quedó ahí mirándome fijo, cómo escaneándome, no se convencía con nada. Entonces la campana de la última clase sonó. Me sentía salvado, pero sabía qué no por mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente no tuvimos práctica en el club así que partimos inmediatamente a casa, el trayecto se hizo incómodo y el ambiente tenso. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo. Cuando llegamos a la parte de las escaleras donde me tocaba despedirme

-Nos vem... Ha-Haru... ¡HARU!-tomó mi mano y corrió jalándome tras de si para llegar al templo dónde, tantas veces subimos a jugar.

-Ahora, dilo. No te irás hasta qué hables-él simplemente no me dejaba escapatoria, sentía la presión y un sudor frío me recorría la sien.

-Bueno Haru... Es qué yo, bueno...-no quería, no podía continuar. Mi corazón estaba desbocado.

-¿Tú qué Makoto?- ¿por qué era tan difícil? Quería salir corriendo pero mis piernas no respondían. Tenía que decirlo para poder huir después.

-Tú... Tú me gustas-solté por fin, el rostro de Haru se llenó de una enorme sorpresa; sin embargo sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo, había ¿Tristeza? Supe en ese momento qué no sería correspondido.

-Makoto yo...-de repente sólo guardó silencio. Tal vez le costaba asimilar lo qué le había confesado.

-Lo sé Haru, no es necesario qué digas algo más- a pesar de decir eso, si necesitaba qué lo dijera. Me arrepentí minutos después.

-Siento no poder, no poder corresponderte Makoto. Eres lo qué cualquiera podría desear. Pero yo, yo estoy enamorado de... De Rin- las palabras taladraron en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos. Extrañamente no me sorprendió, desde que Rin regresó todo fue diferente.

-Yo entiendo-dije con una de esas sonrisas fingidas qué me salían tan bien-no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Ahora me voy, mi Mamá ha de estarse preguntando por qué no he llegado a casa-me di la vuelta dejándolo ahí parado. Bajé las escaleras tan rápido cómo pude, los trozos de mi corazón iban marcando escalón por escalón. Al entrar a mi hogar no saludé, no comí, sólo me encerré en mi habitación y lloré. Lloré cómo nunca lo había hecho, fue la primera vez qué lloré por ese algo llamado Amor.

Los siguientes días traté de aparentar qué no había pasado nada, sin embargo más de una vez Haru me comentó que me notaba diferente, yo sonreía cómo siempre, hablaba cómo siempre. Para mi nada cambió. Al final de cuentas necesitaba deshacerme de esos sentimientos que me alejaban de todo lo que era preciado para mí. Iba a la escuela, pasaba por Haru a su casa, nadaba, regresaba a mi hogar. La rutina que me había autoimpuesto por años. Pero, todo cambia y el cambio llegó un día que tuvimos práctica en conjunto con Samezuka, antes de entrar Haruka me pidió conversar un momento, accedí y nos paramos a unos metros de la entrada de la prestigiosa escuela.

-Makoto… quiero, quiero pedirte un consejo- Lo qué Haru dijo me tomó por sorpresa, eran contadas las veces en que había podido notarle un sonrojo, y regularmente era yo quien los provocaba cuando descubría lo que su mente decía pero su voz no.

-Claro…-tragué saliva, estaba seguro que lo que tendría que decirme no sería nada bueno, al menos no para mí-si puedo ayudarte cuenta con ello Haru-chan.

-Quiero, quiero decirle lo que siento a Rin- Claro, directo y conciso. Usando siempre las palabras exactas. Ni siquiera me pidió que no usara el "chan", no se daba cuenta que me estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos y era bueno. Nadie ni siquiera yo debíamos notar el dolor.

-Pues, creo que debes simplemente decirlo Haru. Él no es bueno interpretándote- "A diferencia de mi" quise decir, me mordí la lengua- Así que debes esforzarte más de lo debido. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Esfuérzate ¿Si?- la ironía de aconsejar a quien amaba para declarársele a alguien más me provocaba querer reír a carcajadas, la vida no es justa simplemente.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¿No piensan entrar? Los de Samezuka nos están esperando- el torbellino amarillo llamado Nagisa y Rei se aproximaban hacia donde estábamos parados.

-¡Makoto-Senpai! Rin-san está preguntando por usted, algo acerca de unos permisos que debe firmar el Capitán- agradecí profundamente que aparecieran, mi mascara podría fracturarse por un momento frente a Haru.

-Bien. Es hora de entrar chicos- Una vez ahí nos dirigimos a los vestidores, fui interceptado por Rin quien me habló acerca de unos papeles que debía rellenar a pedido de Mikoshiba, protocolo de la escuela.

-Oi Makoto ¿Estás bien?- los ojos escarlata del que ahora podía considerar mi Rival me escudriñaban, me sentí un poco incomodo y pensé en alejarme lo más pronto, después caí en cuenta de que ni siquiera Rin sabia que sin quererlo ambos teníamos un mismo interés fuera de la natación.

-Todo está bien Rin-chan ¿Iniciamos?- la afilada sonrisa de aquel pelirojo solo indicó qué iniciaban los retos del día. La práctica se llevó a cabo de acuerdo a como Mikoshiba y Gou lo habían previsto. Sin embargo hubo algo que me dejó desconcertado y es que Haruka había perdido en la última carrera contra Rin. Este no esperó para poder alardear que le había ganado y Haru lejos de molestarse, podía notarse en él un extraño brillo en los ojos. Lo comprendí entonces, le dejó ganar para poder dar el paso siguiente, confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¡Felicitaciones Matsuoka-senpai! Sin duda usted es el mejor- dijo una vocecilla proveniente de un muchachito de cabellos plateados el cual le estiraba una toalla a su "senpai". La devoción con la que este le seguía me resultaba un tanto graciosa. Al final él, junto conmigo, formaríamos parte de aquel grupo de los corazones rotos.

-Rin ¿Podemos hablar?- aquella voz me paralizó el corazón y los ojos del peliplata que hacía unos segundos relucían, perdieron todo brillo al ver a Haru acercársele a Rin.

-¿Vienes a pelear por tu derrota? O ¿A celebrar mi triunfo?- Rin se mostró arrogante al principio pero después le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

-Es algo más importante Rin- Haru se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo de los vestidores. El aludido tardó unos segundos en interpretar la acción y caminó detrás de Haru, sé que no debí hacerlo pero mi curiosidad era tanta que inconscientemente caminé tras de ellos y me escondí detrás del muro que daba al pasillo donde se pararon a hablar, sabía lo que venía sin embargo quise escuchar, tal vez para comprobar que Haru y Rin se amaban como siempre había pensado.

-Bien, te escucho-Rin rompió el silencio y se plantó serio frente a Haru-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Bueno, Rin yo…- Haru le observó detenidamente, podía ver en su mirada el miedo y los nervios. Realmente se estaba esforzando ¿Tanto le amaba? Sentí envidia. Dudaba y se tardó en seguir hablando.

-Mira Haru yo no soy Makoto, lo que tengas que decir háblalo ya- las orbes azules de Haru se abrieron de par en par cuándo escuchó mi nombre, y por una ínfima milésima de segundo pude ver que sonrió. De nada me serviría emocionarme ahora, me encontraba ahí viendo como la persona que amaba le decía a otra sus sentimientos.

-Bien Rin, la verdad es que yo…- Haru agachó la cabeza pero al instante la levantó determinado- Yo te quiero Rin. Me gustas- Haru temblaba como la hoja de un árbol a punto de caer en otoño. Rin solo le miraba, no decía nada.

-Haru- Entonces, Rin por fin abrió la boca. Ahí venia. El también le diría que lo quería, que siempre había sido así, tenía que irme para no seguir torturándome. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me dijo "quédate" -Haru yo… Perdón. Yo no siento lo mismo. Jamás se me ha cruzado la idea de que tú y yo podríamos tener algo. Eres un gran amigo, mi rival, un compañero. No sé en qué momento se malinterpretó. Mi único interés en ti es el que un amigo que quiere sobresalir tiene por otro amigo que se está quedando en el camino. No me lo tomes a mal Haru, es solo que entre nosotros simplemente nada más allá de una amistad podría funcionar. Yo también estoy enamorado de alguien Haru, de alguien más.

Podría jurar por toda el agua del mundo que Haru estaba a punto de quebrarse, de repente me pareció tan frágil como el cristal, ni yo podía creer las palabras que le había dicho Rin. Estaba tan seguro que no me esperaba todo eso. Muy en mis adentros me alegré aunque supiera que estaba mal, ver así a Haru me estaba doliendo a mí también.

-Es por ese chico Ai… Ai.. ¿Nitori?- había cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Haru, se veía tan lastimado nunca creí poder verlo tan vulnerable.

-Qué más quisiera yo que poder corresponder a los hermosos sentimientos que Aiichirou tiene por mí. El merece algo mejor que yo. Pero, te equivocas Haru no es él- no solo a Haru se le estaba revelando esa parte de Rin. Después de todo siempre fue un romántico.

-¿Entonces? Entonces… dime porque no lo entiendo- Haru avanzó un paso hacia Rin. Quise correr a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero, sabría que lo escuche todo y sería peor.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que es alguien que ha estado siempre para todos, que no es imposible de notar porque tiene el alma y la sonrisa más bellas que jamás he visto. Ni aquí, ni en Australia, ni en mis mejores sueños sé que encontraré a alguien cómo él porque es único- Yo no podía entender de quién hablaba Rin, pero al parecer Haru sí; tanto que el paso que había dado para reducir la distancia entre él y Rin lo desanduvo y retrocedió uno más.

-No puede ser él, no puedes Rin. Él no- la mirada de Haru cambió en unos segundos de dolor a Ira y no lo entendía, odiaba no comprender como ellos lo hacían.

-¿Por qué no Haru? Después de todo no es de tu propiedad o al menos no lo has querido así- los desafiantes ojos de Rin se afilaron –no creas que no me he dado cuenta Haru, cómo te mira. Como te trata y hiervo en celos de saber que estas desperdiciando tan preciosa oportunidad, no sabes lo que yo daría por ser a quien mirara, a quien le sonriera, a quien le tendiera la mano para andar juntos por la vida. Pero para él solo eres tú y solo tú ¡Maldita sea, Haru!- no lo podía creer, recargué mi espalda en el muro y mis neuronas comenzaban a hilar lo que había escuchado.

-¡Si lo sé Rin! ¡Ya sé que Makoto me quiere a mí! Pero ¿por qué es a él a quien quieres y no a mi?- Haru gritó y ambos me habían dejado realmente sin habla, Rin estaba enamorado ¿de mi? En ese momento yo me sentí mal de nunca haber reparado en ello. Pasaron en mi mente las sonrisas que me regalaba, sus preocupaciones desmedidas cuando pequeños, la tristeza de sus ojos al despedirnos cuando se fue a Australia, todo pasó en un fugaz momento cómo pasó Haru corriendo para salir huyendo de Samezuka y de Rin.

-¡Haru, espera!- Salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas para poder alcanzarlo sin reparar al momento que Rin también corría hacia la misma meta.

-¡Ma-Makoto! ¿Qué hacías? Tú… No me digas que ¿Tu escuchaste todo?- Lo miré incrédulo de todo lo que aquel chico de hebras rojizas dijo.

-Después Rin, debo alcanzar a Haru- le dediqué una cálida mirada. Ninguno teníamos la culpa de todo esto.

-Makoto…- le escuché decir, ya no corría tras de mí. Pero, por primera vez sentí que era lo primordial para alguien y no al revés.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhh... prometo tener el cap listo para viernes o sabado *-* si leen, dejen un reviewsito, nada les cuesta owo Feliz Inicio de Semana<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora si que no tengo perdón de Kami-Sama ¿verdad? T_T sé que prometí terminar esta historia al fin de semana siguiente de su publicación pero créanme :c el tiempo me ganó, luego las vacaciones y un sin fin de trabajo que me han tenido hasta el cuello pero aquí está el capitulo. Que por cierto esta historia no terminará aquí... esta vez no prometo tenerlo listo pronto porque no lo sé uwu pero si puedo decir que será rápido.

Cómo todo lo que escribo de Free! es para mi Andy-nee! Ti amokoto pishosha!

Carol eres una bella... Splurt xDD

_**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece es de Koji Oji y KyoAni :v**_

* * *

><p>Corrí lo más rápido que pude mirando lado a lado por los pasillos y jardines de esa enorme escuela. Ni rastro había de Haru, hasta que detrás de una jardinera una cabellera azabache se asomaba, ahí estaba. Se abrazaba a sí mismo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Algo en mi interior se estremeció al verlo así.<p>

-Haru ¿Qué pasó?- al escuchar mi voz dio un respingo, sus hermosos ojos azules me miraron y cómo siempre, fueron un libro abierto para mí. Había tanto dolor en ellos, pensé que después de saber los sentimientos de Rin el me odiaría pero odio era lo último que podía ver en su mirada. Me senté a su lado.

-Él… ama a alguien más- la respuesta me pareció la mejor que pudo dar, simplemente Haru no era de los que se complicaba en una explicación. Dijo lo necesario, aun si no supiera lo que realmente pasó, le hubiera creído. De hecho, yo no lograba asimilar que algo de lo que me sentía 100% seguro no fuera así e incluso qué me involucraran a mí en todo eso. Sentí molestia, si Rin no quería a Haru simplemente se lo hubiera dicho, inventar semejante mentira cómo esa de estar enamorado de mi era terrible.

-A veces esas cosas pasan Haru-chan, en el corazón no se manda y lo sabemos- el océano de sus ojos parecía haber entrado en tormenta y lo único que atiné hacer fue abrazarlo, los sollozos no tardaron. Haru casi nunca lloraba, era tan reservado con sus sentimientos pero esta vez dejó salir el dolor de su alma en pequeñas gotas saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Como tantas veces, lo qué pasaran me afectaba a mí porque su dolor era mi dolor.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron sin mayor relevancia, seguimos en las prácticas del club y Haru parecía repuesto, nadie se ha muerto de amor. El y yo seguíamos vivos. Las heridas se nos cicatrizaban con el tiempo. Todo marchaba tan tranquilo, pero el segundo golpe a su estado emocional estaba por venir, arrastrándome a mí en el proceso.

Salíamos todos juntos hacia la estación donde despediríamos por ese día a Nagisa y Rei cuando Rin se plantó frente a nosotros, con la mirada seria y determinada.

-Haru, necesito hablar contigo un momento. Es importante- Haru volteó a mirarme, cómo pidiendo que no lo dejara ir. De la misma forma quise decirle que debía enfrentarlo aunque le doliera. Lo miró unos segundos, después accedió.

-Vamos- Haru estaba por caminar hacia donde Rin le dijera pero este no se movió.

-Lo que tengo que decir ya no es un secreto, Makoto lo sabe todo- al sentirme descubierto sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas. Haru me miró interrogante. No sabía ni donde esconderme- y precisamente porque lo sabe es que vengo a decirte esto… Ahora que sé que tus sentimientos están enfocados hacia mí, ya no hay impedimento para que yo luche por entregar los mios. Haru, voy por Makoto- las caras de sorpresa que Haru y yo pusimos no tuvieron precio.

-Sígueme- Haru caminó y tras de él salió Rin. Fueron a un lugar un poco apartado y vi cómo la charla se iba tornando un poco agresiva entre ellos dos. Al final Haru simplemente se dio la vuelta y regresó a mi lado. Rin me miró y después se fue muy molesto. ¿Qué habrán hablado? Solo ellos sabían.

Mi cabeza era un lio. Después de todo, los sentimientos de Rin eran genuinos y ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho para que pasara. Observaba desconcertado a mi alrededor y avanzaba por inercia por el camino rumbo a casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Haru me gritaba tratando de acaparar mi atención.

-Makoto… ¿Qué pasa, Makoto? Hey, Makoto… Te estoy hablando. ¡MAKOTO!- desperté de mi letargo y vi a Haru con el ceño fruncido, en sus ojos podía leer la irritación-llegamos, te veo después- lo observé pero ni siquiera pronuncié palabra, con un ademan me despedí pues me urgía entrar a casa. Me sentía abatido emocionalmente, necesitaba hablar con alguien de la revolución que se estaba dando en mi cabeza y mi corazón. Porque ¿Cómo le podía llamar a esa sensación que se estaba anidando en el fondo de mi estomago al recordar las palabras de Rin? Subí a mi habitación y tomé una larga, larga ducha meditando lo que haría a partir de ahora. Al salir, busqué a la única que tal vez podría entenderme sin juzgarme. Mi madre.

La encontré en la cocina tan cantarina y risueña como siempre. Para mí, Mamá era la mujer más hermosa que había sobre la tierra, además era la más buena. Siempre tenía mucho amor para dar, me acerqué lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me dedicó una bella sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-como siempre las mamás sabiendo que algo le pasa a sus hijos. Cauteloso le pedí que tomáramos asiento en la sala. Ran y Ren andaban por ahí jugando y Papá no llegaría pronto del trabajo era la oportunidad perfecta y no la desperdiciaría.

-Mamá… antes que nada escúchame por favor. No me juzgues, oye lo que tengo que decir, compréndeme-el tono de mi voz la hizo mirarme con ternura y tomó mis manos.

-Mi pequeño niño, aquí está mamá ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo todo-su presencia tan protectora me infundió seguridad.

-Veras mamá yo, estoy enamorado-en su mirada pude leer un "ah, es por eso" con una leve sonrisa dibujada pero esperaba que estuviera preparada para escuchar lo que seguía-Estoy enamorado de Haru-chan-agaché la mirada pues simple y sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Acarició mi rostro y pude ver tanto amor en su mirada, la cual, me decía que continuara; entonces proseguí-yo no quería mamá lo juro, estos sentimientos brotaron como una flor que nace entre la nieve y callé mucho tiempo por el bien de nuestra amistad. Pero, no pude mas y le confesé mis sentimientos-ella solo se limitaba a asentir- el no me corresponde mamá y me dolió mucho. Sin embargo, tuve que hacerme fuerte y aguantar el que se le confesara a Rin-la voz se me comenzaba a quebrar-pero, Rin lo rechazó y encima le soltó que de quien está enamorado es de mí… de mí mamá. Como si luchar con mis propios sentimientos no bastara, ahora también debo batallar con la confusión y el conflicto interno que me crea el saber que hay alguien que cree que soy maravilloso. Me siento terrible porque creo que estoy siendo egoísta en el fondo al alegrarme de que Rin piense eso de mi-las lagrimas bajaban surcando mis mejillas.

-Querido así es el amor. A veces nos toca ganar, a veces tenemos que resignarnos a perder-me recosté en su regazo y acarició mi cabello mientras intentaba reprimir los sollozos-pero el amor siempre se abre paso y cuando no lo encuentras en quien quieres, aparece en quien menos lo esperas. Yo se que Haru-chan y tu han pasado demasiadas cosas y entiendo que hayan nacido en ti sentimientos que no te explicas, no te juzgo mi vida, de veras. Yo te acepto y te amo porque eres mi hijo y daría lo que fuera por no verte sufrir nunca. Pero eres joven, disfruta las cosas que la vida te trae y el dolor es parte de ello. Lucha por lo que quieres sin rendirte pero nunca abandones tu dignidad. No te atormentes por los sentimientos de Rin ¿Qué tal si ahí está tu felicidad? De niños se llevaban tan bien y siempre se preocupaba por ti. Por eso, no me extraña que ahora el te diga lo que siente. Y gracias Mako-chan, gracias por confiar en tu madre-me incorpore y acto seguido ella me besó la frente, nos abrazamos un largo rato hasta que escuchamos unos pasitos entrar del patio.

-Yo también quiero abrazar a Onii-chan-decían a la par mis hermanos. Por un momento sentí que mis confusiones se disipaban al sentir el amor de mi familia. De repente sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de Rin "¿Puedo verte? Necesito hablar contigo, estoy afuera" le mostré el mensaje a mamá y aunque me resistí a salir, ella me convenció. Tenía razón, debía hacerle frente a todo esto. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba. Me sonrió pero al ver mis ojos irritados, noté su semblante preocupado.

-Makoto… ¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que llegué en mal momento-me sentí nervioso y aun así traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude.

-Creo que enfermaré eso es todo. Más bien ¿tú qué haces fuera de Samezuka y con este frio? Te resfriarás- mi instinto me hizo entrar rápidamente a casa y segundos después venia con una bufanda que enrollé en el cuello del pelirrojo. El sonrojo de sus mejillas combinaba tan bien con su cabello. Me reprendí por haber hecho esa observación.

-Gra-Gracias-de repente se encogió de hombros y le miré preguntándome a qué hora me diría el motivo de su visita-¿podemos hablar arriba?-señaló hacia el templo que se encontraba al final de las escaleras. Caminó y lo seguí. Al pasar frente a la casa de Haru, rogué porque este no se diera cuenta de que hablaría con Rin. Al llegar, se colocó frente a mí e inspiró hondo. Después, parecía decidido.

-Makoto yo… He venido porque sentí necesario explicarlo todo. Sé que solté muy de golpe lo de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero créeme son verdaderos. No quería que te enteraras de la forma en que lo hiciste y mucho menos quise que hubiera una confrontación entre Haru y yo. Sé lo que sientes por él pero no lo acepto. No lo acepto porque sé que él no te quiere como lo hago yo. Me atreví a decirle que lucharía por ti porque en verdad lo haré-entonces me miró directamente a los ojos, con cada afirmación él se acercaba un paso más a mi- Quiero que por favor aceptes mis sentimientos, déjame intentarlo. Prometo no fallarte, danos una oportunidad Makoto, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo Te Amo- acto seguido unió sus labios con los míos en un fugaz beso que aceleró mi corazón. No pude articular palabra solo sentía el rubor en mis mejillas, sensación que se bajó de golpe al descubrir a Haru parado a la orilla de las escaleras.

-Makoto…- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, quise seguirlo y darle una explicación pero por qué hacerlo si ahora se trataba de mi, de lo que yo quería, de lo que me haría feliz. ¿En qué momento el universo conspiró para que el centro de este enredo fuera yo?

* * *

><p>Ahhhh... yo sé que es corto y aburrido pero T_T no quise hacerlos esperar más... Gracias a quien me lee les mando muchos Kissumis!<br>Todo el reviewsillo que gusten dejar se les agradece... asi sean insultos y que mis escritos son realmente malos xD sirven para mejorar... Gracias!


End file.
